The present invention relates generally to tamper-indicating devices for providing evidence of tampering or opening of various types of containers or enclosures for containing valuables, private information or the like, such as luggage, briefcases, jewelry boxes, folders, filing cabinets, desk drawers and the like.
Most security devices for locking luggage, briefcases, filing cabinets and the like have the disadvantage that an individual may be able to unlock and subsequently relock the device without the owner's knowledge, leaving no evidence that an unauthorized individual has had access to the item which was secured. This is a particular problem in the case of secured secret or sensitive information. Additionally, when only a limited number of individuals have access to an enclosure containing valuables, it would be desirable if evidence of opening of the enclosure was immediately apparent. Such immediately visible evidence would also provide a deterrent to unauthorized individuals opening such containers or enclosures.
Security seals are known for sealing across the base and lid of a container, suitcase, briefcase or the like or across the opening of a folder, for example. One such seal is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,299 of Byrne, in which an adhesive backed paper label bearing an authorized signature is adhered across the junction between the lid and base of a box or case. Thus, the box or case cannot be opened without removing or tearing the label. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage that the strip must be torn off each time the authorized owner wants to open the case, and part of the label and the adhesive may remain adhered to the surface of the case, detracting from its appearance. The adhesive used must be strong enough such that the label cannot be easily peeled off and re-adhered, and thus the label is difficult to remove even when the authorized user wishes to open the case.